Trish
Trish is a demon created by Mundus who strangely resembles Dante's mother, Eva. After his defeat by the hands of Dante, she later joined Devil May Cry and became a devil hunter alongside him. During her stint within the Order of the Sword, she went under the alias “'Gloria'”. She is a major character in the series, although she was originally one of Dante's enemies. Trish appears as a playable character in Devil May Cry 2 and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, although she is present in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4 as well. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Trish is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW), performing in its developmental branch APEX Underground whist also on the RAMPAGE brand. Prior to that, Trish is best known for her tenure with New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), where she is a three-time IWGP Japanimation Beat Champion. Background * Series: Devil May Cry * Species: Demon * Age: Immortal * Height: 5’9” * Weight: 130 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX (AU) (Formerly) NJPW * Debut: 2001 * Status: Active * Billed from: (Residing in) Los Angeles, California * Allies: Dante, Lady, Nero, Strider Hiryu, Frank West, Firebrand * Rivals: None * Twitter: @DevilsNeverCry Professional Wrestling Career New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2001–2013) Apex Caliber Wrestling Personality As a puppet of Mundus, Trish was originally cruel and uncaring, but after Dante saved her, she began to develop emotions and compassion towards him, and eventually sacrificed herself to save him from Mundus’ attack. After being revived, Trish joined Dante at his shop, and showed excitement at being his partner. By the time of the animated series, she has gone off on her own. She returns occasionally and seems to enjoy playfully picking on Dante and giving him trouble, and although she rejoins him in Devil May Cry 4, she has basically the same habits and bickers with Dante at several points in the game. She is also shown to be more feminine in her appearance than other women in the series, having been shown re-applying lipstick before leaving for a mission and has painted her nails. She also seems to enjoy mocking peoples’ beliefs as one of her taunts the Order of the Sword's belief in a savior. Another taunt has her condescendingly asking if she looks like a demon. Like Dante, she enjoys a good fight, prolonging a fight with Lady for up to two days rather than telling her who she is. In the epilogue of Devil May Cry, she challenges Dante to complete their mission in five minutes and Devil May Cry 4, refers to her upcoming mission as a “party.” Personal Life Whilst not performing in the ring, Trish works as a devil hunter alongside Dante and Lady among others in the Devil May Cry shop. In Wrestling Finishing moves * Devils Never Cry (Inverted Indian Deathlock) * Lightning Bullet (Spear) – 2001–2008; used as a signature move thereafter * Lock & Load (Front Facelock STO) * Nightmare-γ (Double Underhook Crossface) * V-Divider (Super Hurricanrana) – 2001–2010; used as a signature move thereafter Signature moves * Backhand Chop * Cartwheel Back Elbow to a cornered opponent * Devil Trigger (Wrist-lock transitioned into a Short-arm Bicycle High Knee) * Double Leg Slam * Double Underhook Piledriver * Famouser * Figure-four Leglock * Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up * Gloria (Lifting Hammerlock Cradle Hold dropped into a Sitout Side Powerslam) – 2012–present; adopted from Tetsuya Naito * Headscissors Takeover * High Time (One-legged Springboard Topé con Hilo) * Japanese Arm Drag, sometimes done repeatedly in succession * Luce & Ombra (Diving Double Axe Handle) * Multiple kick variations ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope or to an opponent's knees ** Football to the midsection of an opponent holding onto the ropes and in a wheelbarrow hold ** Gamengiri ** Shoot to the chest of a kneeling or oncoming opponent ** Spin, sometimes to an oncoming opponent or from a short-arm ** Super – adopted from Dante * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging Northern Lights ** German ** Leg-hook Saito ** Snap, sometimes into the turnbuckles ** Super * Muta Lock * Perfect Amulet (Straitjacket Gory Neckbreaker) * Piledriver * Ride the Lightning (Rolling Fireman's Carry slam followed by a Moonsault) * Skin the Cat * Stinger Splash Nicknames * “Fiendish Femme Fatale” * “The Bewitching Devil” * “Gloria” (alias from Devil May Cry 4) * “The Lightning Devil / Raitoningudebiru” (NJPW) * “Evil Angel / Aku no Tenshi” (NJPW) Entrance themes * “Evil Angel” by Breaking Benjamin (NJPW; August 2006 – 2012 / APEX; 2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments New Japan Pro-Wrestling * IWGP Japanimation Beat Championship (3 times) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers